eirethunefandomcom-20200214-history
Tap Items
Tap Items Tap Items are items that have been imbued with a spell of some sort. There are two types of tap items: * Single Tap: An item that when tapped, it can activate a spell once per long rest. * Permanent: An item that when tapped, some continuous effect will take effect, until the item is untapped. It basically sets the duration to infinite or just a long while - whatever makes sense without breaking the intent of the game. In some cases, the spell might be triggered to go off, but will slowly be engaged again after a turn (1-10 minute break) as long as no conditions would trigger it invisibility. Tap Items can be bought, but they tend to be extremely expensive because of the possible failure in the enchantment process 3 - 10 times the cost of trying it yourself depending on level and slot. A person can only use a certain number of tap items per day. The number of taps that a person can use is based on the max bonus of either INT, WIS or CHA. Bob the 5th level wizard has a 16 INT (which is higher than his WIS or CHA), so he can use up to 3 tap items per day. A character can just pick the greatest of the 3 to determine their max bonus. Let's say that again: The number of taps that a person can use is based on the max bonus of either INT, WIS or CHA. Tap Item Crafting Tap Items can be made out of most any inanimate object. Gems and the eyes of rare creatures tend to be the best objects for being imbued, but you could imbue a random branch, although it's quite difficult. When you attempt to craft a tap item, it uses up some materials which need to be purchased. On an attempt, you will always pay the full gold cost. Tap Item Containers There are 2 general types of tap item containers, gems and non-gems. For the non-gems there is a minimum number of pounds that the tap item container could be. Gems are the only objects that can hold more than one tap, and the number of taps per gem is based on the number of karats in the gem. Each type of substance will have the following properties: * Max Spell Level: '''the max spell level that can be put in the substance * '''Imbue Mod: when the crafting attempt is performed, the type of substance can positively or negatively affect the crafting roll Gem Tap Item Properties Non-Gem Tap Item Properties Tap Item Crafting Roll The basic roll for crafting is d20 + Attribute Mod + feat bonuses + ability bonuses + prime skill bonuses + aux skill bonuses + Imbue Mod Attribute Mod * If the spell can be cast by a wizard or warlock, the attribute mod can be INT. * If the spell can be cast by a sorcerer or bard, the attribute mod can be CHA. * If the spell can be cast by a cleric or druid, the attribute mode can be WIS. Feat Bonus If you have the Magic Initiate feat, you gain proficiency bonus on your roll. Ability Bonus If you have the Spellcasting ability, you gain proficiency bonus on your roll. Prime Skill Bonuses are if the user has one of these skills * Arcana: If the spell being imbued is wizard, sorcerer, warlock, you gain proficiency bonus if you have Arcana * Religion: '''If the spell being imbued is cleric or paladin, you gain proficiency bonus if you have Religion * '''Nature: '''If the spell being imbued is ranger or druid, you gain proficiency bonus if you Nature The '''Aux Skill Bonuses are applicable if the user has one of these skills * Fletching, Carpentry Kit, Woodcarving Kit, or Nature: If the substance is wood * Tanning, Nature '''or '''Medicine: '''If the substance is bone, skin or eyes * '''Jewelry Kit '''or '''Appraisal: '''If the substance is a gem * '''Smithing Kit: 'if the substance is metal * '''Masonry Kit: '''if the substance is stone '''NOTE: '''The '''Aux Skill Bonuses '''are important for assistance as well. If another person wishes to help with the process, they can if they have proficiency in the appropriate '''Aux Skill Bonus '''skill and then make the necessary assistance roll. This will give the enchanter ''advantage which is completely huge. '''Imbue Mod The substance that is being used in the crafting attempt will have an Imbue Mod that will also modify the crafting roll. Tap Item DC, Auto-Fail and Cost Options The spell level and spell slot to be used determines the DC and is core for determining costs for the crafting attempt. Tap Item DC Formula The DC for whatever level and slot is being used for the Tap attempt is given in the table below. Tap Item Auto Fail Fumble is always a 1, but there is also an Auto-Fail ''value as well. If you roll the auto-fail value or lower, the crafting fails and the object can never be used for a tap item again. There is always an auto-fail on 2 or lower. The auto-fail values are shown on the table below. Costs The costs for an attempt (success or fail) is given on the table below Tap DC, Auto-Fail and Cost Table '''ST' : Single tap item option CT: '''Continuous tap item option Tap Item Crafting Examples Making a Magic-Missile Emerald Bob, the 5th level wizard wants to create a tap item. He has a 16 INT (+3), he has both '''Spellcasting and Arcana, '''but he doesn't have the feat or any other applicable skills. Bob's basic roll is going to be d20 + 3 (int mod) + 0 (feat) + 3 (spellcasting) + 3 (arcana) + 0 (aux) + 2 (emerald) = d20 + 11 as his roll Bob has in his possession, a 2k emerald so he can put 3 taps into it, and with a 2 imbue mod. He wants to create a single tap of ''Magic Missile ''at spell slot 3. Cross referencing a 1st level spell at spell slot 3, we get the following data: * The '''DC for the attempt will be 18. * The Auto-Fail for the attempt will be 2 or less * The Single Cost for the attempt will be 750 GP Bob rolls an 14+ 11 = 25 which is much higher than 18. Bob pays 750 gold, but now he has a tap item that will fire off a magic missile at slot level 3 once per day. Bob can wear the emerald as a ring or necklace, or have someone put it in a staff or dagger hilt or wherever. Making a continuous Sanctuary Black Opal Bob's brother, Sam, is a cleric. Sam wants to make a Black Opal Ring with a single tap of continuous Sanctuary. Sanctuary is a level 1 spell and can be cast to good effect using a first level slot. Sam is level 5 so he'll use his saving throw level when the spell is imbued in the black opal, namely 8 + 3 (proficiency) + 3 (wis 16) = 14. This ring will have Sanctuary on it at all times with a WIS save of 14. If Sam attacks or casts a spell on an enemy or deals damage, then Sanctuary will be end; but it will come back within a minute or so if Sam doesn't break the conditions. Anyhow, the continuous Sanctuary level 1 slot 1 will cost 900 gp per attempt with a DC of 17, auto fail on a 2. Sam's roll will be: d20 + 3 (wis attribute for cleric spell) + 0 (no feat) + 3 (spellcasting proficiency) + 3 (religion proficiency) + 0 (aux skill) + 1 (black opal imbue) = d20 + 10 for success So as long as Sam rolls a 10 or higher, the enchantment works and Sam will have a continuous use Sanctuary tap ring. If he rolls less than that, the attempt fails and he's out the 900 gp. If he rolls a 2 or less, he fails and cannot use that gem for imbue attempts again (thought the Black Opal is still worth a good deal anyhow). Category:Crafting